The invention relates to a restraining device for motor vehicle occupants, this device having of an inflation device, a housing, and an inflatable airbag connected to the housing.
In a known restraining device for motor vehicle occupants, such as that disclosed in German Patent No. 39 39 311 A1, an airbag is clamped to a housing section by an annular fastening part with a plurality of fastening elements being provided and distributed over the circumference of the fastening part. This arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that a plurality of fastening elements is required to fasten the airbag and that therefore the assembly of the airbag is relatively time-consuming and expensive.
An object of the present invention is to provide an airbag fastening for a housing offering a functionally correct grip wherein the necessary components, assembly time, and manufacturing costs can be reduced.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by having the airbag abut the outside of a housing by means of at least one suspender-like section. The suspender-like section can be guided around opposite side walls and a bottom of the housing and can be made integral with the airbag. In an embodiment of the invention, the suspender-like section extends over at least a partial area of the width of the housing and is slidable over the housing from the side. In certain embodiments, the airbag has a recess that facilitates lateral assembly on at least one lateral external end area of the suspender-like section. The airbag can be connected with the housing in an upper area of the suspender-like section in a gas-tight manner by a tensioning element, which can be formed by a compressible locking tensioning strip surrounding the housing like a ring. In certain embodiments, the tensioning element is held in place by outwardly directed bead-like elements in the upper edge area of the housing.
Advantages offered by the invention include the fact that the suspender-like section provided on the airbag produces a simple inexpensive fastening of the airbag to the housing. The positive grip of the side walls and bottom of the housing produces a secure hold between the airbag and the housing, with the forces that develop being distributed over a large area of the housing. Only a few components and no fastening elements such as screws or the like are necessary to fasten the airbag to the housing, thereby considerably reducing assembly time and cost.
A connection between the housing and the airbag is provided adjacent to the escape opening, with the tensioning element producing a functionally correct seal between the housing and the airbag.
A recess in the suspender-like section, located laterally outside, permits simple mounting of the airbag (lateral sliding on). The elements on the housing and airbag, provided above and below the tensioning element and projecting outward, prevent the tensioning element from being displaced heightwise.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.